


All Chained Up

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marauders era, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sirius and Remus need some privacy, and struggle to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Chained Up

Sirius opened the door, pushing Remus in front of him into the small, dark space.

“Why a broom cupboard, Sirius?” Remus asked mildly.

Sirius closed the door firmly behind him and lit his wand to give a gentle light. “Because everywhere else we go, some idiot wanders in just when we’re just getting started,” he grumbled.

“To be fair, objecting to James walking into his own dormitory is a tad harsh,” Remus pointed out.

“Well I’m making damn sure he’s not walking into this broom cupboard.” Sirius, his wand still lit, nonetheless managed to cast a locking spell on the door. “And now, Moony…”

Remus gave a deep sigh of relief as Sirius pushed him back against the wall and lowered his mouth to Remus’s. Merlin, but he needed this. He might pretend that he could take or leave Sirius – too proud, perhaps, to admit how desperately he wanted his friend – but he knew (and he suspected Sirius knew) the truth. That Remus lived for these moments, when Sirius got all demanding and pushy and Remus did nothing except take everything he was offered and do whatever it was Sirius wanted. He opened his lips, allowing Sirius to drive his tongue inside, and his arms slid round Sirius’s waist, pulling him in closer, so that they were groin to groin.

“Feeling hungry, Moony?” Sirius teased.

“Not really. Just pandering to your whims. As usual,” Remus added, deliberately provocative.

Sirius gasped with indignation. “You… _Right_ ,” he said – which sounded very hopeful to Remus. “That does it.”

Remus’s robes were unbuttoned and pushed to the ground in seconds, closely followed by his shirt. Then Sirius was flicking Remus’s nipples, one then the other, over and over again. Remus leaned his head back against the wall and took an involuntarily deep breath. Sirius knew – he knew, damn him – what this did to him. There was a direct line between Remus’s nipples and his cock, and as Sirius played first with one and then with the other, Remus’s breathing got sharper and harder. As did a certain other part of his anatomy.

“I ought to put you in nipple clamps,” Sirius said, leaning in to whisper the words into Remus’s ear. Hot breath and hot words, and Remus moaned, his cock throbbing. Sirius was close enough to feel what his words had done to his lover, and he licked a path around the outside of Remus’s ear before saying, “God, you’d like that as well, wouldn’t you? You’re such a slut, Remus. You want to be all chained up by me.”

It was clear that Sirius wasn’t averse to the idea either. Remus rutted against him, eyes shut, chest exposed. And now Sirius’s breath was faster, too.

“Sirius…” Remus said, wanting more. 

“Mmm.” Sirius’s voice was warm, and Remus felt it wrap around him like a hug. “But I’m an attentive boyfriend, and what Moony wants, Moony must get.”

“Huh?” Remus wasn’t really listening, too involved in the feeling of the cold air against his nipples, a hot Sirius – even if one who was unfortunately still clothed – against his cock.

“Wait a sec.” 

Sirius cast another spell, one Remus hadn’t heard of, and then bent down to the floor, picking something up. Remus whined, missing the heat of Sirius’s body, and Sirius laughed.

“Be patient. See, I’m so good to you. Look.”

Remus blinked open his eyes, and saw the glint of silver in Sirius’s hands. “What’sat?” he mumbled.

“Only what you asked for,” Sirius told him, a smile playing on his lips. He lifted the object in his hand, and with a swift movement attached part of it to one of Remus’s nipples.

“Ouch!” Remus jumped with surprise. “What are you…”

 _Snap_. The other clamp went on. They hurt, Remus thought indignantly. How had no one ever mentioned how much they hurt? Not that many people had sat around talking to him about nipple clamps, mind. That probably didn’t make it any easier to find out. But already the pain was subduing, leaving just a sense of sharpness and a dull ache, which was… not entirely unpleasant.

“See,” said Sirius, kissing his neck, “not so bad after all.”

“Mmm.” The ache was still there, but spreading a strange sort of warmth through Remus’s body. Also, he was beginning to realise just how hard his cock was. “Fuck.”

“Moony, I’m scandalised! Such language!” 

Sirius pressed him back against the wall. It hurt when he leaned on the clamps, but a strange sort of hurt. Erotic. A bit too pleasant to be accurately called hurt. And anyway, Sirius was snogging him again, and it was difficult to think clearly when Sirius was making a determined effort to take his breath away. A determined and successful effort. Sirius kissing. Sirius snogging. Sirius mmm. Sirius.

“Sirius, please…” The words popped out of his mouth unexpectedly, when Sirius broke off from kissing his mouth to nibble his ear again.

There was a noise outside the cupboard, and both young men jumped.

“Fucking hell,” said Sirius, glancing at his watch. “It’s 2pm. I’m due in Arithmancy and you’re supposed to be in Potions.”

“Oh.” Remus’s mind wasn’t working well enough to come up with anything more profound. “Bother,” he added, after some thought.

Sirius made an irritated noise. “I’m wanting to bugger you into the far side of tomorrow and you are just saying ‘bother’ that we’re interrupted?” 

Remus closed his eyes for a second and meditated on the thought of Sirius buggering him into the far side of tomorrow. It sounded like a brilliant idea. He gave a sort of sigh.

“Very bother?”

It seemed that Sirius had a whole range of irritated noises. This one sounded like an extremely angry cat. “Just dress yourself, Moony, before my virtuous side gives way and I lock you in here and refuse to let you out in time for class.” Remus’s hands went to the clamps on his front, and suddenly Sirius’s eyes gleamed. “Wait,” he said slowly. “Leave them there.”

“What?” Remus asked, disbelievingly.

Sirius smiled, that killer smile that would’ve made Remus hard if he hadn’t already been in that state. “Keep them on. No one will know. They’ll be under your clothes.” He gave a little tug to the chain that linked the clamps, and Remus made an involuntary squeak. “But I’ll know they’re there. As I’m sitting in my bloody boring Arithmancy class, I’ll be able to think of my slutty boyfriend in Potions, all bound up for me.” His voice was deep with arousal; when Remus looked into his eyes, Sirius’s pupils were blown wide. “Waiting for me,” Sirius said softly.

And oh Merlin, that look – that thought.

Remus said nothing, bending down and picking up his shirt; sliding it over his arms and buttoning it, then doing the same with his robes. Sirius was still looking at him with that dazed, almost drugged look.

“Waiting for me,” Sirius repeated. Then, “So help me, Remus, if you’re not back here the minute your class finishes I’ll hunt you down and fuck you in front of anyone who’s there to see.”

Which was of _course_ not at all an arousing thought. Though in practice, it would be horrendous, Remus reminded himself quickly.

“I’ll be here,” he said. “I promise.”

“Keep it,” said Sirius; and unlocked the door.

*

The first twenty minutes of Potions were as dull as usual. Professor Slughorn loved the sound of his own voice considerably more than Remus loved the sound of it. They might be in the 7th Year, but that didn’t mean that half the class wasn’t passing notes, or falling asleep, or generally making clear to anyone but the most self-obsessed teacher that the lesson wasn’t entirely holding their attention. Remus, who had a habit (described by James and Sirius as shameful - except when they wanted to copy his notes, that was) of listening, did his best to follow what the Professor was saying. Often, somewhere in the middle of the self-aggrandizing and boastful statements that Slughorn came up with was a nugget of highly useful information.

About twenty minutes into the lesson, with Slughorn still droning on, the discomfort of the nipple clamps was beginning to make itself felt. Now that Remus wasn’t distracted by the buzz of arousal that had surrounded him since his time with Sirius, the damned clamps were becoming a nuisance. He was aware of them all of the time, every time he moved – pretty much every time he breathed. They rubbed against his shirt, and it was uncomfortable. Not painful, precisely – Remus had a lot of experience with pain, thanks to his involuntary attacks on his own body during the times of the full moon, whenever he was cooped up – but unpleasant enough to keep drawing his attention away from Slughorn. He tried shifting in his seat to see if it helped, but that only made them rub the more. He gritted his teeth, and went back to taking copious notes.

Half an hour into the lesson. Remus was going to murder Sirius when he saw him. The damned clamps were digging into him. Digging into a very sensitive part of his anatomy, in fact – which still, damn it, seemed to have a link to another very sensitive part of his anatomy. Remus wasn’t quite sure how pain could be turning him on, but however it was happening, it was extremely uncomfortable. He looked down at his notes and discovered that he had written _I am going to make Sirius Black die a very long, unpleasant and painful death when I next see him_ \- which he had a strong suspicion was not what Slughorn had actually dictated.

Forty-five minutes in. Remus was not hyper-ventilating. In fact, he was breathing as little as he possibly could. And Sirius was not going to die slowly at all, but very very quickly. He would murder him the first second he saw the total bastard.

Fifty-five minutes. Remus knew he was sweating, and hoped it wasn’t too obvious to the rest of the class. The only thing worse than having had to sit through this entire hour of class in torment would be for the rest of the students to know that he had been sitting through the entire hour of class in torment. And if they knew why, that would be worse still.

The bell went. And still Slughorn talked. Remus was going to kill Slughorn first, and then go onto Sirius, and kill anyone in between here and there if they got in his way.

Class dismissed. Remus found his eyes stinging with tears of relief. Lily Evans touched his arm, and he jerked round, startled; trying not to cry out when this had the predictable effect on those damned fucking clamps.

“Are you okay?” she asked anxiously.

Remus smiled wanly. She meant well. Lily always did mean well. “Fine.” He smiled again – though it was more like a grimace – and made for the broom cupboard.

Sirius was already there, playing with his wand. Literally, not metaphorically.

“Padfoot, I’m going to kill you,” Remus hissed, warding the door behind him, and stripping off his robes and shirt chaotically.

Sirius looked at him in bewilderment. “And it’s nice to see you, too, Remus,” he said.

Remus had his hands to his front, and discovered a little too late that he didn’t know how to take the nipple clamps off. “Do something!” he snapped at Sirius.

Sirius began to grin. “Oh,” he drawled, “that. Sorry – magical clamps and all that. Can only be taken off by the person who put them on.”

“Then take them off!” 

“Well… it’s quite fun just watching you,” Sirius said lazily.

Remus had his wand in his hand. It would have been better if he could have held it still, but his hand was shaking. “Just take them off,” he demanded.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Remus knew damn well what he was angling for. If he’d been able to hold a wand properly, he’d have cursed his so-called friend to perdition. As it was…

“Please,” he said, reluctantly.

“We-ell, since you’ve asked so nicely…”

Sirius cast a spell and the clamps fell to the floor. Remus breathed a sigh of relief, sagging back against the wall of the closet, and trying to resist the urge to press his hands to his tortured nipples. But it seemed that Sirius was intending to take care of that. Remus jolted as he felt the warmth of Sirius’s mouth closing around his right nipple. It ached from the clamp, but the sweet heat as Sirius sucked and licked at it…

“Oh Merlin.”

How had he gone from crazy with pain to wanting Sirius to fuck him right now in the space of two seconds? Remus didn’t know, and frankly didn’t care. It was his cock which ached now, in a very specific fashion. He moaned, arching his back and encouraging Sirius to suckle him. Sirius had pushed Remus’s pants down and had one hand stroking Remus’s erection. Remus was going to come in a second, he knew it – and he didn’t want to, not yet.

“Sirius,” he keened, unable to stop himself thrusting against Sirius’s hand.

“Mm-hmm?” 

Sirius turned his attention to the other nipple, and Remus couldn’t help it. With incoherent words streaming from his mouth, he came hard, his eyes closed, revelling in the feeling of Sirius’s mouth against his abused chest.

“God, you’re hot like this,” Sirius murmured.

“I hate you,” Remus said helplessly, angry and ashamed and aroused all at once.

“You don’t. You really don’t,” Sirius said, the smile evident in his voice.

Remus sighed. “No. I know. But it would serve you right if I didn’t do anything about your cock, and let you see what it’s like to be in pain.”

“But you won’t,” Sirius said confidently.

Remus started to count to ten in his head, got to five and gave up. “No, I won’t,” he acknowledged; and sank to his knees…


End file.
